1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for injecting a liquid into a liquid storage container, and particularly relates to a method for injecting a liquid into a liquid storage container for storing a liquid to be supplied to a liquid ejection head for ejecting a liquid such as an ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for injecting a liquid into a liquid storage container, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-159656 describes a method for injecting inks by inserting a plurality of injection needles into a holding member for holding an ink in an ink tank. According to this method, inks can be injected into the ink holding member uniformly.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-224433 describes appropriately controlling ink injection pressure on a filter provided in an ink path between an ink tank and a print head when filling an ink. This can prevent an ink leak through ejection openings of the print head at the time of filling or refilling an ink.